Tempered Souls
The Chapter Overview The Tempered Souls are in between old and new like many of the other successor chapters. They are rich in history and customs with most of their tradtions being self formed rather than being handed down from a parent chapter as they do not know where exactly their geneseed is from. they have fought many foes on many planets which is one of their greatest feats as they do not chase after relics like many others do. From the very start of their chapter The Tempered Souls have been conquering and conquesting in the name of the Imperium. They were fleet based at first traveling from system to system doing the Emperor's will until they were ambushed by a large Black Legion fleet. Many of their ships were damaged in the battle and they were forced to find themselves a homeworld. They were not granted a world like most chapters though, they had to not only find their own but claim it from any xenos filth that may be there. Forming The System After traveling around for a few months recovering on the grand ships in the chapter's possession they had finally found a system that they thought would make fine place for them to call home. This sector was uncharted by the Imperium or was perhaps forgotten (though it seems unlikely it was ever inhabited by Man prior to their arrival. They scanned each planet before making planetfall on any of them. Each planet was inhabited by the Exodite Eldar but these planets were lightly fortified (most were lush paradise and agri-worlds). They decided to take the planet that would later become their homeworld first. The bombed the planet over and over churning up the surface. Afterwards they made planetfall and made very short work of the Eldar. Now with a planet to use as a base of operations they started on cleansing the rest of the system from the alien menace. They progessed through two more planets with no issue using the same tactic as they had previously until they came across the planet that would later be known as Kreeping (which is currently a death world because of the battle). The Eldar here had taken notice to the destruction of their kin in the rest of the system and had made plans to defy the invaders. They had dug in and made ready for a siege. When the battle fleet arrived to orbit the planet they brought down the sky day after day for two weeks straight. Assuming there was nothing left on the planet after such a barrage they scanned the planet and made themselves ready for going to the surface. To their dismay they discovered the Eldar were still alive in large numbers albeit much luss than before the bombardment. They laid waste to the planet once more but this time not just with cannons and lasers but with biological weapons and radiation bombs. After a month of this life destroying combo every thing on the planet exept for aquatic life deep under the surface of the planet's oceans was dead. During this massive siege some of the 4th world some of the chapter that was not involved in that battle had went ahead and cleared the 5th world and scouted the 6th. The 5th was invaded rather quickly as they residents were demoralized and the 6th was uninhabited so it was taken with no hassle. A Chapter Reborn After finding a world (and system) to claim as their own the chapter spent a decae rebuilding thelves as well as construct a fortress for themselves.Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters